The Internet has become an increasingly dominant platform for the publication of electronic content, for both the media and the general population. At the same time, enabling users to interact with such published electronic content has become an increasingly important feature for online services, such as social networks, to implement.
Typical forms of user feedback, however, are often of a binary nature (e.g., user approves or disapproves), and therefore do not accurately and precisely convey user opinions with respect to the content for which the user feedback is provided.